Unexpected
by Morjessa12
Summary: Randy Orton is recently divorced and in Miami where he meets maybe a future Mrs. Orton, Nevaeh Robinson. Please Read and Review. I wanna know how I'm doing!
1. The Meeting

_Navaeh Robinson is a beautiful twenty one year old college student with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and she stands about five foot three. She attends the University of Miami in Miami, Florida where she is working on a degree in massage therapy. She works at the hottest club in Miami, Evolution which is owned by her friends and WWE Superstar Paul Lévesque and his wife Stephanie McMahon Lévesque._

_It is a Monday night in Miami, WWE Raw is live at the American Airlines Arena. Stephanie and Paul have made plans for Evolution to be opened after the show only to the superstars for a private party for all three brands. It's 3:00, Navaeh arrives at the club to get ready for the big event when her cell starts to ring she looks to see who is calling and it's Stephanie._

"_Nevy, what are doing?"_

"_Not Much Steph, I just got to work to help get the club ready for you guys. How's that new baby?"_

"_Hunter's doing fine. Why don't you come to the arena to see him and the girls?"_

"_I'd love to do that but, I told you…….I is working!"_

"_Nevada, I'm your boss I own that club and I said, get to the arena and visit with us before the show."_

_Navaeh laughs, "Okay, okay, I'm on my way."_

"_You better be."_

"_See you when I get there."_

_Navaeh left the club, headed to the arena when she arrives she gives Stephanie a call._

"_I'm here. Is security going to let me in?"_

"_Of course, I'm calling them right now Nevy."_

_Navaeh goes in, where she is shown to Paul and Stephanie's locker room she knocks, goes inside where she is greeted with Hugs from Aurora (4) and Aleeah (3)._

"_You girls have gotten so big."_

_Stephanie is sitting on the couch feeding Hunter (7wks).Navaeh reaches for Hunter when Stephanie smiles and gladly hands him to her._

"_Paul should be in here in just a few, he went to talk to Shawn."_

"_Good, I can't wait to see him. You look great for someone who just had a baby seven weeks ago!"_

"_Thank you so much Nevy. You always look great."_

"_Not always, but thank you very much."_

_A few minutes later Paul walks in, "Navaeh you made it."_

_They hug ._

"_I sure did. I been watching you and you been looking great in the ring. Who are you wrestling tonight."_

"_Thank You. Shawn and I are going against Cena and Orton."_

"_Wow, I wish I could stay and see that!"_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_I got to work to get the club ready for you guys."_

"_I know that'll look great with you helping out."_

_Later on, Stephanie has decided to take Navaeh on a tour of the arena before she has to leave to go to work. They're walking along when they bump into Candice Michelle who is getting her makeup done._

_Stephanie says, "Hey Candice."_

"_Hey Steph. Who's your friend?"_

"_This is Navaeh, she works at Evolution."_

"_Okay. Hi Navaeh, I'm Candice. Has anyone ever told you, you should be a diva?"_

"_Just Paul and Stephanie. I thought they were just being nice."_

"_Well, you should be a diva. I think you'd be great."_

_Navaeh smiles and says, "Thanks Candice, that means a lot to mean since it's coming from you. You are my favorite diva."_

"_Well, thank you."_

_They continue their tour when they come across John Morrison (Hennigan) who is talking to the designer about his new attire. Navaeh sees him starts and starts to get excited. He notices them and says, "Why hello ladies!"_

_They give him smile and say, "Hey John."_

"_I know you Steph, then looks at Navaeh and says, but I haven't seen your beautiful face around here before."_

_Navaeh blushes, "Hey John, nice to meet you. I'm Navaeh Robinson, Stephanie's friend."_

"_Navaeh works at Evolution."_

"_Well nice, that means I'll be seeing you tonight after the show."_

"_Nice meeting you John, see you tonight."_

_They continued to walk on when Stephanie says, "I thought you were a Randy Fan!"_

"_I am. If I see him, I'll just die!!"_

"_His divorce is final now."_

"_Really?! I mean……"_

_Stephanie smiles starts to laugh when she says, "We can go visit him."_

_Navaeh hesitates and says, "No, I'm good. I can wait till tonight. I got to get back to the club and get it ready for tonight."_

"_Alright, it was great hanging out with you today."_

"_You too, see you around 11:00."_

"_Bye Nevy."_

"_Bye Steph."_

_Navaeh left and headed back to Evolution._

_At the club later around 10:00, the club is set up and ready for the superstars to arrive. The first to arrive is Paul and Stephanie. Navaeh walks up to greet them when she says, "Would you guys like a booth or a table?"_

_Paul says, "A booth please, we're going to have some people sitting with us."_

"_Right this way please."_

_Navaeh shows them to their booth. Thirty minutes later, most of the Superstars have arrived and are being waited on. Navaeh walks over to Stephanie and Paul's table where they are now sitting with Randy, Shawn, and Shawn's wife Rebecca. Navaeh notices Randy she suddenly becomes speechless, her heart is almost beating out of her chest. Randy notices her, suddenly becomes speechless his self but manages to give her that sexy smirk of his, she finally catches her breath where she can talk and says, "Hey Guys, what can I get you?"_

_Paul says, "First let me introduce you to some of our friends. Everyone this is Navaeh Robinson, future WWE Diva."_

_Navaeh gets a little embarrassed, "Paul!"_

"_Well, it's true. You will be. This is The Showstopper, The Main Event, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels along with his beautiful wife Rebecca."_

_Navaeh says, "It's so nice to finally meet you. You are a great wrestler. Rebecca, you were my favorite Nitro girl."_

_Shawn says, "Thank You."_

_Rebecca smiles and says, "Really, well thank you but please call me Becky."_

"_No problem."_

_Paul looks at Randy and says, "This is The Legend Killer, WWE Champion, the youngest World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton."_

_Randy extends his hand, Navaeh extends hers when Randy takes it kisses her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Navaeh."_

_Navaeh blushing trying to catch her breath before she says anything says, "You have no idea, how much of a honor this is. I've been one of your biggest fans since you debuted back in 2002."_

_He smiles his killer smiles flashing his pearly whites and says, "Why thank you."_

_She takes their orders then goes to fill them, while waiting on their order she goes to take another table's order sitting at the table is John Morrison, Mike (The Miz), and Carlito. Navaeh walks up to the table and says, "Hey guys, can I get your orders?"_

_John winks at her motioning for her to come closer, he says, "Yeah, come here so I can tell you."_

_Navaeh smiles, "How about you tell me what you would like."_

_Carlito and Mike begin to laugh because John has just been shot down when Carlito looks at Navaeh and says, "I'll have something tropical."_

"_Okay, Miz or Mike ,what will you be having?"_

"_I'll have whatever John has."_

_John being cocky says, "She won't let me tell her what I want."_

_Navaeh shakes her head smiling and laughing when she says, "Okay, I'll play your little game."_

_John smiles and says, "First off, are you single?"_

_Navaeh smiles "Very single, but I do have my eyes on someone."_

_He motions for her to come close enough for him to whisper something in to her ear, so she moves in closer leaning down so he can whisper in her ear he says, "I say after you get off we head back to my hotel room ."_

_Navaeh laughs and says, "We'll just have to see what happens."_

_The she walks off when Mike and Carlito both look at him and say, "Man, I hope you know her."_

"_I meet her today at the arena, she's a friend of Stephanie's."_

_Carlito says, "She's Beautiful. Can you remember her name.""Navaeh."_

_Navaeh gets her orders filled, brought to everyone when John stops her and says, "Navaeh, you get a break soon?"_

"_Yeah, bout five minutes. Why?"_

"_Care to join us on it?"_

"_Sure."_

_At Stephanie and Paul's table everyone's talking. Paul says, "What do you guys think of Navaeh?"_

_Randy smiles and says, "I think she's beautiful. A girl like that is definitely taken." Stephanie looks at him and says, "No, she's very single. Randy, if you're interested you should ask her to meet up with you after she gets off work."_

"_Do you think she would?"_

"_Oh yes Randy, and not because your Randy Orton."_

_Navaeh goes on break when Stephanie sees her and motions her to their table. She walks over to the table to see what Stephanie wants._

"_Hey Nevy, can you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, what would you like me to do for you?"_

"_Can you keep Randy company while I go talk with my dad?"_

"_I'd love too but I told John, that I would come talk to him on my break."_

"_You can after you keep Randy company, please."_

"_Okay, I'd love too."_

_Stephanie goes to talk with her dad leaving Randy and Navaeh alone to talk. Navaeh is so nervous, her heart is pounding, she's shaken, and won't touch anything in fear of breaking it. They sit in silence when Navaeh breaks the silence and says, "How was your match tonight?"_

"_Me and Cena lost, but it's all good."_

_Navaeh smiles sweetly and says, "I got to be honest, I hate seeing you lose."_

"_I hate losing but we all know how that goes. So Stephanie said, you were going to school."_

"_Yeah, I'll have my degree in massage therapy in three months."_

"_Massage Therapy? Wow, I need a good masseuse."_

"_You'll have to let me give you a massage sometime."_

"_Why don't you come over and give me one after you get off work? I'll pay you for your time."_

"_I won't charge you anything because, I don't have my degree yet."_

"_Okay, we're staying in the Mark's Adam hotel. I'm rooming with Cena but he'll probably be with Maria."_

"_Okay, room number?"_

"_120"_

"_I'll be there around 2:00."_

"_Sounds great."_

_Stephanie walks back up . Navaeh starts to head over to sit with John Morrison when she says, "I'll see you guys later."_

"_Bye Nevy."_

_Around 2:00, Randy is now in his hotel picking things up before Navaeh arrives. Navaeh arrives knocks on the door when Randy says, "Door's open, come on in."_

_Navaeh walks in with her table and massage supplies when she says, "I'm going to go ahead and get everything ready for you then will be set to go."_

_Randy smiles, "Good, because I've been waiting for this for three hours."_

_Randy went into the bathroom to change for his massage when came out he was in a pair of nice, tight boxerbriefs. Navaeh couldn't help but notice how well he filled them. She caught herself, looked at Randy and said, "If you'll go ahead and lay down we'll get this started."_

_He lays down on the table, Navaeh begins applying lotion starting at the neck working her way down for the full body massage. Randy is soon very relaxed and enjoying every second of Navaeh touching his body. The massage continues for about thirty minutes until Navaeh is done. Navaeh finishes Randy says, "Damn, your good."_

"_I try, I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_She started getting her stuff ready so she could leave when Randy said, "Don't rush off! Can you stay a little longer, so we can talk?"_

_Surprised by his offer Navaeh stops smiles at him and says, "Of course."_

_They sit down on the bed , she notices a picture on the night stand of Randy and a beautiful brown curly headed, baby blue eyed little girl, when she says, "Is that your daughter?"_

_Randy lights up in joy and says, "Yes, that's daddy's little princess, Rylee Kaylynn Orton. She's three."_

"_She looks just like you. Beautiful just like her daddy."_

"_I'm beautiful. Well thanks, Navaeh but I thought I was handsome?"_

_She laughs and says, "You know what I meant."_

_Randy brushes a lose hair out of her face and says, "You have a beautiful laugh and the prettiest smile, I've ever seen."_

_Nevaeh's heart is pounding , she's blushing and she says, "Thank you, Randy. So how do you like Miami?"_

"_I love it. I go on hiatus in a few weeks and I'll have Rylee. I want to bring her here."_

"_I bet you miss her."_

"_I do, I would love to bring her out on the road with me but Sam is afraid she'd be stuck with a nanny the whole time."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm sure if wouldn't be that way."_

_Randy smiles leaning in closer to Navaeh looking in to her eyes with passion when he says, "I got a feeling right now that I've never had before. Can I please kiss you?"_

_Navaeh is having the same feeling her eyes are sparkling, her heart is pounding almost out of her chest. She is so moved by Randy's personality and how real he is and says, "I thought you'd never ask."_

_Randy slowly moves closer leaning in for the kiss he softly touches her lips with his, they share a passionate kiss when Cena barges in the room and says,_

"_Sorry man, I didn't know you had company."_

"_Um…….it's fine. John this is Navaeh. Navaeh, John Cena."_

_They shake hands and John says, "Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too. I really should be leaving now."_

_Randy says, "Let me walk you off."_

"_Please do."_

_Navaeh and Randy head out to her car, he helps her get everything in and ready to go. He opens Nevaeh's door for her she sits inside while Randy stands holding the door talking to her._

"_I'm going to be in town till Wednesday, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night."_

"_I'd love too. Let me give you my number so you can give me a call and I can give you directions to my apartment."_

_She gives him her number and he gives her his, they kiss again, he says, "Thanks, I'll be calling."_

"_You better."_

"_I will. Bye Navaeh, be careful."_

"_I will. Bye Randy, I had a great time tonight."_

"_I did too."_

_Navaeh left and headed home to call her best friend Ava to tell her about the exciting events that had taken place._


	2. The Date

_Chapter Two:_

_It's Tuesday morning 8:00 am, Navaeh has just been awaken by the sound of her alarm going off, she rolls over to hit the snooze button , drifts back off to sleep trying to go back to the wonderful dream she was having about Randy when the annoying sound yet again wakes her up. She finally gets up after a few minutes, crawls out of bed, stretches a little, and heads to the bathroom to get ready to take a shower when her phone starts to ring she looks to see who's calling it's her best friend Ava. She picks up the phone and says, "Hey Ava."_

"_Hey Navaeh, what are you doing?"_

"_Fixing to head to the shower and get ready for school. What about you?"_

"_I wanted to call and make sure you were awake after the exciting night you had last night. Have any dreams of Randy?"_

"_Of course, but the damn alarm woke me up before I could finish it! I can't wait to go to dinner with him tonight."_

"_I bet you can't too bad you have to go to school first."_

"_I know , don't remind me. I get out of my last class at 1:00, Randy will probably be calling be sometime after that for directions. Would you like to come over and help me get ready for Randy after school?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to."_

"_Okay, well I'll see you then, I got to take a shower and get ready for school."_

"_Okay, Nevy see ya at school. Bye."_

"_Bye Av."_

_Navaeh hangs up the phone and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. She gets done with the shower about twenty minutes later, gets dressed, puts on her make-up, then grabs a bite to eat before leaving the apartment._

_Meanwhile_

_Randy is at the gym working out with Cena and Adam when they decide to take a little break from their work out John looks at Adam and says, " You should see the babe Randy brought back to our room last night."_

"_Really, well who is she?"_

"_Remember at the club last night the beautiful long haired brunette, nice tan, stood about 5'3?"_

"_What was her name?"_

"_Navaeh."_

"_Oh yeah man, I know who your talking about she's beautiful. How did you manage to get her to come to the hotel with you?"_

_Randy smiles and says, "That's easy, I'm Randy Orton. He grins the laughs, No really, it's not like that she's fixing to get her degree in massage and she came over to give me a massage."_

_John said, "Sure, what happened after that?"_

"_We talked and I kissed her. That's all."_

_Adam gives Randy a serious look and says, "Is she going to be more than some random girl?"_

_Randy looks back at Adam in a very serious tone of voice says, "I don't know what I have with Navaeh yet, but man there's something. I'm taking her to dinner tonight."_

"_That's Cool man."_

_Later on, it's now around 2:00, Navaeh has just gotten home from school when she walks in the door her cell starts to ring she looks to see who's calling and its Randy. She picks up the phone and says, "Hello."_

"_Hey Navaeh, How was school today?"_

"_Okay, how was your day?"_

"_Good."_

"_Paul told me about this beachside restaurant here and I thought we could go there for our dinner tonight. What do you think?"_

_Navaeh in excitement says, "Oh Randy that sounds wonderful. I love Mia's."_

"_Okay just give me the directions to your apartment and I'll be there around 7:00 to pick you up."_

"_Okay, you lean the hotel go straight on to fifth avenue then hang a right on Plaza the go down until you get to the circle and I live in the Beachside Apartment complex building 12 apartment C."_

"_Okay, I think I know exactly where you're talking about."_

"_if not give me a call and I'll be glad to assist you. Oh……Randy dress casual."_

"_I will, see you later."_

_They hang up with each other when Navaeh gives Ava a call telling her to come over to help her find something to wear for her dinner with Randy. Ava comes over about thirty minutes later to help her out, but Navaeh can't make up her mind on what to wear. She tries on about six before finding the right one. She walks out and says to Ava, "What do you think about this one?"_

_She smiles and said, "I love that outfit, you so have to let me borrow it sometime. It looks great on you. Randy will love it."_

"_I hope so."_

_Later on it's about 6:45, when there's a knock on Nevaeh's door she's busy doing some last minute touch ups on herself when Ava says, "I got the door."_

"_Thank You."_

_Ava opens the door Randy is standing there wearing a nice tight white Affliction shirt with some nice khaki shorts holding a bouquet of beautiful orange roses. Ava says, "Hello Randy, I'm Ava Nevaeh's best friend." _

_Randy shakes her hand walking in the door and says, "It's nice to meet you Ava."_

_She smiles and says, "You too Randy. Navaeh should be out in just a minute have a seat." _

_He sets down on the couch when Navaeh walks into the room wearing a very casual yet stunning black tie around the neck halter dress with her hair half up and curled. Randy sees her stands up to get a better look he smiles at her and says, "Oh man, you just took my breath away, your look amazing."_

_Navaeh blushes and says, "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself."_

_He smiles and says, "Why thank you, hands her the roses and says, these are for you."_

_Navaeh smiles and says, " Aw. Thank You. How did you know that orange roses are my weakness?"_

_Randy surprised at what Navaeh has said, says, "Really?! Well, I guess it was just my lucky guess."_

_Ava says, "I hate to interrupt but, I got to head home. Have a great time."_

_Navaeh says, "Thanks so much Ava. I'll give you a call later." _

"_Okay, it was nice meeting you Randy."_

"_You too Ava."_

_Ava left, Randy looked at Navaeh, "Are we ready?"_

"_Whenever you are?"_

_They locked arms and headed out to leave, when they got on the parking lot Navaeh saw Randy's hummer and said, "You been driving instead flying?" _

_Randy goes to open the door for her and says, "Yeah, I get tired of flying all the time. I can take more in when I drive."_

"_Oh I see." _

_They get in and head to Mia's for dinner, on the way there they talk about all kinds of different things to get to know each other better, when Navaeh looks at Randy and says, "So I've always wanted to ask you this…."_

_Randy smiles and says, "Well, hit me with it baby."_

_Navaeh laughs and says, "Your going to think this is weird but I just have to know, how do you sleep?"_

_Randy laughs and questionably says, "How do I sleep?"_

"_Yeah, it tells a lot about the person."_

"_Well…….I sleep on my stomach, unless of course you're in bed with me and I'll be sleeping on my back with your head on my chest."_

_Navaeh blushes and seductively, but teasingly biting her lip says, "We'll just have to see what happens."_

_Randy just smiles and says, "Oh yes, we'll see."_

_About ten minutes later they arrive at Mia's a restaurant located near the beach. They go inside were they are greeted by the receptionist she says, "Hello, would you guys like an outside or inside table."_

_Randy says, "We would like an outside table please. Do you have a table that is off to it's self to give us a little privacy from everyone else?"_

"_Sure, no problem we can arrange that."_

"_Thank you."_

_The table was set up for them outside it outlook the beach and they board walk . They were seated at the table and brought their menus to look at when the waitress came over and said, "What can I get you to drink?" _

_Navaeh said, "I'll have a sweet tea with lemon please." _

_Randy said, "Can I just get a water?"_

"_Sure, just let me know when you're ready to place your order."_

_Navaeh and Randy smiled and said, "Thank you."_

_The waitress went to get their drinks, brought them back to them when Randy said, "We're ready to order now. I'll have the shrimp and lobster plate with all the trimmings."_

_The waitress looks at Navaeh and says, "For you?"_

"_I would like the fish plate with shrimp with all the trimmings please."_

"_Okay, I'll be right back with your meals."_

_They got their food a few minutes later, began to eat and talk as they we're eating both falling for the other more and more. Randy says, "Your so amazing."_

_Navaeh blushing, smiles says, "Would you stop that your making me blush."_

_Randy smiles reaching for her hand across the table takes her hand holding it and says, "Well, I like it when you blush, I'll tell the world that your amazing."_

_Navaeh laughs leaning in closer to him says, " Oh really, well how about I tell them how amazing you are?"_

_Randy gives her his champ smile and says, "How about I just kiss you?"_

_Navaeh cuts her eyes at him smiles, slyly says, "Why don't you just do that, Champ?"_

_They share a sweet kiss when they stop he says, "After we're finish, let's go take a walk on the beach."_

"_Sounds great. I love walking on the beach, we can walk down to the boardwalk." _

"_Sounds good to me."_

_They finish eating the down to the beach for a walk. Navaeh takes off her flip flops laying them in the sand when Randy does the same. They're walking along the beach when Randy reaches for her hand she smiles taking his hand as they walk along the beach. They walk down to the boardwalk over looking the water when Randy wraps his arms around Nevaeh's waist kissing her neck a little he says, "This is so nice, I never thought I'd come to Miami for a show and end up finding a amazing woman like you ."_

_Navaeh is so taken by everything that has happened the past couple of days, she turns around facing Randy whose arms are still around her waist he pulls her closer to him when she looks in his eyes and says, "I never in a million years who have guessed that I would be standing here with Randy Orton, but now that I am it's amazing, you are not only the greatest athlete that I've meet but you are by far the sweetest guy, I've ever meet."_

_Randy smiles and says, "I think you're a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman that I would love to try my luck on a relationship with, what do you think?"_

_Navaeh smiles and in a burst of excitement says, "Randy, I would love to try a relationship with you."_

_They kiss when he pulls away and says, "It just sucks that I leave tomorrow and you have to stay here."_

_Navaeh sighs, "I know, but we can all each other everyday and I'll be getting spring break in two weeks and I can come visit you." _

"_That sounds wonderful." _

_They left and headed back to Navaeh place._

_Thirty minutes later, they arrive back at Navaeh when he walks her to the door he kisses her good night and starts to leave when she says, "Your leaving tomorrow, why don't you come in and visit for a little bit."_

_They walk inside the apartment sit down on the couch when Randy says, "You have a nice place here."_

"_Thank you, would you like something to drink?" _

"_A water please."_

"_I'll be right back with that."_

_Navaeh went into the kitchen to get some drinks, while Randy sat in the living room looking around the apartment when he came across a picture pushed back behind some things of Navaeh with a handsome dark haired guy he begins to wonder about who it could be in the picture with her. Navaeh walks back into the room with their waters . Randy looks at her and says, "Who's the guy in the picture with you? If you don't want to tell me you don't have too."_

_Navaeh smiles and says, "No, it's fine, his name is Kyle. He's my ex fiancé , we were together for three years, then the day of our wedding about a year ago ,no one could find him so I went to look for him and found him in the back of my best friend's car having sex with her. Needless to say, I don't have either of them in my life anymore and I never forgave them for what they did."_

"_Was he the last guy you were with?" _

"_In a serious relationship, yes. I have dated since him. Since we're on the subject of exes…what happened between you and Sam, you two always seem so happy together."_

"_I thought we were but I guess Sam wasn't as happy as I thought. It was Summerslam last year when I defending against Umaga , well it was time for me to go out to the ring so I asked Sam if she was coming out with me to watch the match and she said, she'd just stay back and watch it on the monitors. After the match I headed back to the locker room to celebrate my victory with Sam but when I walked in she was already celebrating by having sex with my friend Ken Kennedy."_

_A look of absolute shock came across Navaeh face when she said, "She cheated on you with Mr. Kennedy?!"_

"_Yeah. I knew we were having problems but I never thought that she'd cheat on me. After that, we decided that we should just get a divorce and share custody of Rylee."_

_Navaeh looked at Randy with caring eyes and said, "I don't see how anyone could ever cheat on you , you gave Sam all she could ever ask for and she goes and cheats on you with one of your friends. I don't know how she could do that." _

_She gets teary eyed and says, "I'm sorry, I just don't understand why people are so stupid because you love someone so much and then the just go and ruin it by hurting you. "_

_Randy wipes the tears from her face and says, "Baby, don't cry."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm just sensitive when it comes to that stuff."_

_He doesn't say anything but just looks at her with a caring smile the gently kisses her lips when the kiss passionate, Randy slowly pushes her back on to the couch when he slowly starts to untie her dress when his cell phone starts to ring he raises up off of her and says, "I'm sorry, I got to get this." _

_Navaeh smiles sweetly and says, "It's okay, while you take your call I'm going to change in to my pjs."_

_He answers the phone it's Sam calling he says, "Hey is something wrong?" _

"_No, everything's fine Rylee just wanted to say good night to you."_

_Sam puts Rylee on the phone , Randy says, "Hey Princess."_

_In a small sweet voice she says, "Hi daddy."_

"_I love you, Princess. I'll be home to get you soon and we can do whatever you want, okay?"_

"_Kay, wuv you."_

_Randy laughs and says, "I Love You too Princess. Good Night, Sweet Dreams."_

"_Night daddy."_

_Sam takes the phone back and says, " So when do you leave Miami?" _

"_Tomorrow morning at 10:00. I'll be on the road for another two weeks but as soon as I get in St. Louis, I'll be over to get Rylee."_

"_Okay, call before you come."_

"_Bye."_

_Navaeh comes back into the living room to sit on the couch with Randy when she says, "I'm guessing that was Sam ."_

"_Yeah Rylee wanted to say, good night."_

"_She misses her daddy."_

"_Yeah, I can't wait in two weeks I start my vacations and I get to have Rylee for two weeks."_

"_Wow, I bet you can't wait. I know that I can't wait to go on break for two weeks no school and Stephanie had the manager give me two weeks off from work."_

"_So why don't you come stay with us while you on break."_

_Navaeh smiles and says, "I'd love to come stay with you but I'm going to wait till my second week of break so you can be with Rylee by yourself for some quality time."_

_Randy smiles and says, "Sounds great to me as long as you come and stay with us."_

"_Okay. "Randy got ready to leave Navaeh' s so he could go back to pack at the hotel room to get ready to go to the next place which would be Raleigh, North Carolina for a house then on to the next place. He kissed Navaeh and said, "I'll give you a call when I get to Raleigh, since you'll be in class when I leave."_

_She kisses him and says, " Okay, be careful. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."_

_They share another kiss before Randy leaves. Randy leaves, Navaeh goes to her bedroom to lay down when she decides to call Ava and tell her about her night. They talk for a couple of hours, then Navaeh soon falls asleep afterwards._


	3. Meet Rylee

Chapter Three:

It is the night before Navaeh catches a plane to go to St. Louis to see Randy, who she hasn't seen in two weeks but they've talked everyday since he's left Miami. She's in her bedroom getting packed when she hears a knock on the door so she goes to answer it and it's Ava with her gorgeous seven month old son Gabriel she smiles and says, "Hey, I was hoping you'd come see me before I left."

"Of course, I have no idea what to do with myself while your gone."

Navaeh reaches for Gabriel to come to her she takes him and says "Well, you need to spend your break with this little guy, he never really gets to see his momma and we all know Scott isn't ever going to be here him."

"Nevy!"

"What Ave, you know I hate him and for good reason he hit the road as soon as he found out about this little guy."

"I know but that's still my baby's daddy. But anyways, are you about packed and ready to catch that plane in the morning?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see randy and meet his baby girl. I'm kinda nervous."

Ava laughs and says, "She's three Nev, not sixteen you don't have to impress her all that much."

"I know but………"

Ava says, "Don't worry about it."

They are interrupted by Nevaeh's phone ringing she looks and sees it's Randy she answers, "Hello handsome."

"Hey Sexy, what are you doing?"

Navaeh laughs slightly because Gabe is playing with her necklace and says, "I'm sitting here with Ava and Gabriel , I just finished packing for tomorrow."

"That's why I was calling, I'm going to have my sister Hannah the nanny to watch Rylee while I come pick you up from the airport."

Navaeh questionably asks, "Why aren't you bringing her?"

"I wanted a little alone time with you before you met Rylee."

"Okay that's fine."

They talked a little longer to make their last minute arrangements then hung up. Ava and Navaeh decide to go out to eat with the baby. Navaeh gets back home around 10:00 takes a shower then goes to bed to get ready to see Randy the next day. The next morning, Ava's alarm wakes her up around 8:00 so she gets dressed and ready to go to the airport to catch her plane to St. Louis. She gets to the airport and soon after boards the plane .

The plane ride is slow and boring but a few hours later, the plane lands at the St. Louis airport. Navaeh walks into the lobby where she sees Randy standing there holding a single orange rose she smiles walks over to him, they share a hug and a kiss. Navaeh smiles and says, "I missed you so much."

Randy smiles back at her and says, "You have no idea, how much I missed you" he kisses her again, "Where do you want to go eat at?"

"Surprise Me."

They got her things, left the airport and were on their way to eat when Randy's cell started to ring he answers it, "Hello."

"Randy, this is Hannah and I was wondering if I could take Rylee out to the park since it's so nice out."

"That's a great idea, we'll meet you there when we're done eating."

"Okay, bye."

Navaeh smiled and said, "The nanny?"

"Yeah, I told her that we'd meet her and Rylee at the park after we ate."

"That sounds like fun."

They arrived at Olive Garden had lunch and left to go to the park to meet up with Hannah and Rylee. They arrive at the park about fifteen minutes later, Rylee sees Randy and starts to say, "Daddy, Daddy."

"Rylee, Rylee."

She runs to him bouncy curls and all, he picks her up swings her around and says, "What is my princess doing?"

"Pwaying"

Navaeh smiles looking at Rylee and says, "Hi Rylee."

Rylee being shy hides her face and shyly says, "Hi"

Randy says, "Rylee, this is Navaeh. Can you say Nevy."

Rylee lifts up looking at Navaeh gives her the cutest little smile ever and says, "Nevy pway."

Navaeh and Randy both laugh then Navaeh says, "Sure, let's go play."

Randy puts Rylee down to play , she grabs Neveah's hand and leads her over to the slide so Navaeh goes down the slide with her. Hannah laughs looks over at Randy and says, "I think you found a good one."

"I think she's pretty amazing. If your not wanting to stick around that's fine your free to go."

"Okay, just give me a call if you need me ."

"I will, thanks Hannah."

They stay at the park for about a hour until they finally decide to head home, on their way there Rylee falls asleep. They get home Navaeh says, "She's so sweet and looks even sweeter when she's sleeping."

"Yeah, she's had a long day so it's time for her to have a nap."

They go inside, Randy takes Rylee up to her room to lay her down then comes back down to help Navaeh with her stuff he says, "Follow me to your suite."

Navaeh smiles and says, "I'd love too."

He takes her up to his room and says, "If you don't want to room with me, I have three other rooms you can choose from."

"No, this is fine."

He kisses her and says, "Good."

Later on around 10:00, Randy has just put Rylee to bed when he comes back downstairs and says, "She's down for the count, so we can do whatever we want."

Navaeh smiles and says, "Whatever we want? Let's lay on the couch and watch a movie together."

"Sounds great, what do we want to watch."

She smiled and said "I'm going to make you watch a chick flick."

He looks at her with that serious face "Like what?"

"The Notebook."

"Okay, we can do that."

They lay down together on the couch to start the movie . Randy begins to get bored halfway through the movie , deciding he wants to do "something else". He begins to kiss Nevaeh's neck when she tries to resist saying, " Randy stop, I'm watching the movie."

He stops for a minute then starts kissing her neck again this time rubbing his hand up and down her leg to the inside of her thigh she finally gives in turning over facing him, they begin to kiss passionately as he rolls over on top her, they slowly begin to undress each other until their both undressed they begin to have sex, Randy starts to get a little carried away she looks up at him biting her lip, "Don't stop!!"

They continue as Randy's thrusts begin to get faster and more aggressive, they're breathing hard, sweaty, she's moaning, saying his name , this continued until "they both got what they wanted". Afterwards, they're laying on the couch in each others arms , Randy gently kisses her neck and says, "That was incredible. I love you."

She smiles and says, "I don't know what that was but I do know that, I love you."

They share another sweet kiss then should after fall asleep in each others arms on the couch.

The next morning, Navaeh is sleeping peacefully on the couch when Randy starts to kiss her neck, biting on her ear lobes, she begins to wake up when he says, "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

She smiles and says, "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30"

"Too Early."

"I know but we need to clean up down her before Rylee gets up."

They cleaned everything up and went into the Kitchen to make some breakfast.

A week later it's a day before Navaeh has to go home, she is at Randy's house with Rylee while he is at the gym working out the phone starts to ring Navaeh answers, "Hello?"

A woman's voice comes across the phone "Uh hello? Is Randy there?'

"I'm sorry, no he's not would you like me to take a message for him."

The in a snobbish voice the woman says, "First of all, you can tell me who you are."

Navaeh replies in a not so friendly tone and says, "Well since you have to be so rude. I'm Navaeh Randy's girlfriend, now can I take a message."

"His girlfriend………well this is his ex wife Sam. Just tell him I'll be to get Rylee on Saturday. Thank you. Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone and mumbles under her breath "Yeah, goodbye Bitch."

Randy arrives home later, she tells him about the call and he is very upset with the way Sam has acted. Navaeh is finishing packing her things when Randy comes into the room with Rylee he says, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too."

Rylee wants to give you something. Navaeh smiles looks at Rylee, "What do you got for me Rye?"

Rylee smiles and hands her a cute little stuffed black and white cow and says, "Look moo moo."

Navaeh smiled hugging Rylee and said, "Thank You, Sweetheart."

Rylee kissed her on the cheek and said, "Welcome."

The next morning, Randy and Rylee drove Navaeh to the airport to fly back to Miami, it was time for her to get on the plane when she hugged and kissed Rylee goodbye and said, "Bye Sweetie, I going to miss you."

Rylee makes the cutest little pout face and says, "Miss You, Nevy."

Navaeh hugged and kissed Randy goodbye when he said, "Hey, I'm going to call you everyday. Baby, take care of yourself."

Navaeh got teary eyed and said, " I'm going to miss you."

"I know baby, but you'll be back soon and I'll be back in Miami before you know it."

A few minutes later, she boarded the plane and left. Randy and Rylee headed back home.


	4. The EX

Chapter 4:

Navaeh is back home in Miami, it's been three weeks since she's seen Randy . She is working on her last two weeks of school and working at the club. It's a Friday night at the club, Navaeh is having a terrible night when the manager walks up and says, "Navaeh, phone call."

She goes to the phone "Hello?'

"Hey baby, how's it going?"

The biggest smile comes across Neveah's face when she says, "Randy, I'm so glad to hear your voice. You couldn't have called at a better time."

He snickers "I'm glad baby, you sound stressed what's wrong?"

"I've just been having a really bad night and I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too, baby."

"I want to talk, but the boss is telling me to get off the phone so I'll call you after work. "

"Bye baby."

She hung up with him , went back to work.

Around 2:00, Navaeh left the club headed home and got into the shower while she was in, Randy called her cell and got her voicemail "Hey you've reached Navaeh , sorry I can't answer the phone but leave me a message and I'll Call you back. Rands I love you!"

He laughs the says, "Hey baby it's me, you better call me back no matter what time it is. I got to hear your voice before I fall asleep. Call me when you get this."

Navaeh gets out of the shower walks into the bedroom in her robe , she hears her phone beep she goes over to see who called, then she listens to the voicemail Randy has left, it brings tears to her eyes because she misses him so much. She calls him back when he answers in a droggy voice "Hey baby."

"I'm so sorry, I woke you up."

"No, no, don't be. I want to talk to you. You get out of school in three weeks, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to come out on the road with me for a few weeks, what do you think?"

Navaeh excitedly says, " I'd love too but I do have a job."

Randy laughs, "Well baby, I'm good friends with your bosses."

Navaeh laughs and says, "I know, let me guess you already asked?"

"Uh huh. Paul and Steph both said, it would be fine and to take as long as you want."

"I'll damn sure be there then where we meeting up at."

"I'm going to send your ticket tomorrow so you can fly to Phoenix to meet me there on Sunday at the house show."

"Sounds great, I so got to call Ava so we can go shopping tomorrow for me some new outfits while we're on the road."

Randy laughs, "You do that baby and have a great time."

"I'll have an even greater time when I'm there with you."

"I can't wait till you're here."

They talked a little longer then said they're goodbyes and hung up.

The next morning, Navaeh wakes up around 10:00 to get ready to go shopping with Ava. She goes to take a shower, gets dressed when her phone begins to ring she looks to see who is calling and to her surprise it's her friend John Hennigan. She answers "Hello Gorgeous."

"Hey Angel, what are you up too?"

"Well, me and my friend Ava are going shopping . What about you?"

"Well actually, I'm here in Miami. I have a signing at Coral Palace Mall and I wanted to know if you'd have lunch with me, you can invite your friend along."

"Sounds great, John. What time do you want to meet?"

"Is 12:00 good for you?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, well I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye John."

"Bye Angel."

Later on around 11:30, Ava and Navaeh are shopping when Navaeh says, "Oh yeah Ave, I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"We're having lunch with one of my friends at 12:00. We got to meet him at Steve & Berry's. "

"Him?'

Navaeh smiles and says, "Yeah. Just so you don't freak out when we get there, it's ……….she hesitates John Morrison."

Ava lets out a scream "OH MY GOD!! I LOVE HIM!!"

Navaeh laughs, "I know. He's in Steve & Berry's right now dong a signing here at the mall."

"I can't eat with him, I'll die."

Navaeh just laughs at her and they walk on.

About 10 minutes later, they head to meet John in Steve & Berry's. John spots Navaeh through the crowd smiles ,waves then asks security to brings her and Ava up front to him. The security guard does as he's told, brings them up, John stands up from signing autographs to give Navaeh a hug and to meet Ava. He says, "I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

Navaeh says, "That's cool, take your time."

They go to set down to wait on him when Ava grabs Neveah's hand puts it over her heart and says, "Feel this."

Ava's heart is beating rapidly, Navaeh laughs shakes her head at her friend and says,

"He's single."

"I don't know if my heart could handle him."

Navaeh just laughs "I know what you mean, I didn't think mine could handle Randy."

John gets finished with his signing, walks over to Ava and Navaeh says, "I'm ready when you are ladies."

Navaeh says, "We're ready."

They left and headed to Mia's to eat. While they we're eating they all began to talk when John says, "So when are you going to see Randy?"

"Actually, I've got a plane to catch in the morning . I'm meeting him in Phoenix."

"How long are you going to be with him out on the road?"

"Two weeks or so."

"Cool."

He began to talk to Ava so she didn't feel left out. They eat then decide to hang out for a little while.

Afterwards, Navaeh headed home to pack while Ava decided to hang out with John.

The next morning, Nevaeh got on her flight about 10:00 and arrived in Phoenix about 2:00. Randy picked her up at the airport , they headed to his hotel before heading to the arena. They went into Randy's room, they began to get ready to leave for the arena . Navaeh changes into a cute white v-neck top to match a pair of olive capris that tie at the bottoms with her hair down and curled. Randy kisses her and says, "Baby, you're damn good at pulling off the casual look, I can't wait to see you do the formal look."

She smiles "I try to look good for my men.''

"You don't have to try you already look good."

They get ready and head to the arena. They arrive, where there are fans waiting outside to see all the superstars and divas to arrive. Navaeh looks at Randy smiles "I remember doing exactly what all of them are doing, just to see you."

"I can't ever believe all the attention I get from these guys."

Before they get out Navaeh says "Are you going to be nice and sign some autographs?"

He smiles that sexy smiles and says, "If you want me to baby, I will."

"I think you should, but it's up to you."

They got out and the fans started going "Randy Crazy". Navaeh smiles at Randy "I'll just go on in, let you do your thing with the fans, and we can meet up inside."

"Hey Nevy, stay out here let them meet you."

"No, they're here to see you, their not worried about me."

"Well, I want them to see the new woman in my life ."She smiles "Okay."

The fans absolutely love the new woman in Randy's life. Randy signs autographs for about thirty minutes then they head inside the arena, where they are greeted by John Cena.

John smiles and says, "Hey Navaeh, how have you been?"

"Great, how bout you?"

"I'm doing great. How long are you going to be here with us?"

"Two weeks or so."

"Awesome.'

Paul and Stephanie walk up with Candice. The girls decide to hang for a little bit to give the guys a chance to talk about their matches for the night. Stephanie says, "Navaeh, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I know. "

Candice said, "Give me the scoop on you and Randy."

Navaeh gets all starry eyed and blushy when she starts to talk about Randy. Candice says, "Oh how cute, you get so love struck when you talk about him."

"I'm sorry guys, I can't help it."

Later on around 7:30, it's show time. Randy is in his locker room getting a massage from Navaeh, getting in the zone, relaxing, when he says, "You know baby, I've missed you so much that I can't sleep at night."

"I couldn't sleep that well either."

"Come here and I'll make it up to you."

She stops the massage walks around to sit on his lap, she's facing him with her arms around his neck, his around her waist, he looks into her eyes and says, "Other than Rylee you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."They start to kiss when John bursts through the door and says, "Sorry to interrupt, but our match got moved up so we're going out in about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks man."

John left, Navaeh looked at Randy and said, "We can finish this later."

"Okay."

She went to get her seat before the match started . John and Randy got the win. Everyone got showered and ready to leave the arena when Stephanie said, "Next stop Raw."

Everyone headed back to the hotel for a little rest before the next flight out . Randy and Navaeh went to their room changed, got ready for bed, they laid down and began to talk about different things when Navaeh said, "How's Miss Rylee doing?"

"She's not feeling to well, I meant to tell you that Sam called earlier to tell me . Rylee felt so bad she didn't even talk to me."

"I'm sorry, she's sick. I hope she gets better."

"Me too, Sam's suppose to call me if she gets worse ."

Navaeh gives Randy a reassuring smile and says, "I'm sure that if anything happens, she will call as soon as it does."

"I know I just wish I was there for Rylee."

She hugged him and said, "She knows you love her."

Meanwhile

In St. Louis, Sam decides to take Rylee's temperature and it's 103.7. She gets scared and decides she should take her to the hospital. She gets Rylee ready and leaves for the hospital. They get to the hospital, Rylee is examined by the doctor , the doctor tells Sam that Rylee has developed a serve infection and will have to stay in the hospital . Sam decides not to call Randy to let him know about Rylee.

Monday, The Next Day

It's around noon, when Randy and Navaeh arrive in Reno, Nevada for Raw. They go get their rental car then head to the hotel to get settle in with the other superstars. On the way to the hotel, Randy's cell begins to ring , he sees it's Sam calling he answers, "Hello, how's Rylee?"

Sam says, "She's in the hospital Randy."

"What, when Sam? What's wrong with her?"

"Since 11:00 last night. I didn't want to bother calling you, because I'd hate to interrupt your time with your new bitch."

Randy in rage says, " Who the fuck do you think you are ? You should have called me last night when you took my daughter to the hospital. You know nothing is more important to me then her."

Sam says, "There's no need in you coming home, I can take care of my own daughter.'

"I'll be on the first flight home."

She just hangs up.

Navaeh looks at Randy with worried look , "What's wrong?"

"Rylee's in the hospital. We have to fly to St. Louis."

"Oh my god, what's wrong with her?"

"Sam wouldn't tell me."

"Do you want me to give Steph a call to tell her what's going on?"

Randy smiled slightly and said, "I can baby."

"Okay."

Randy gives Stephanie a call when she answers, "Hello."

"Steph, hey this is Randy. Rylee was put in the hospital last night and I don't know how long she's going to be in there. I have to fly home to St. Louis immediately."

Stephanie said, "Randy I'm sorry, what's wrong with her?"

"I just know that she's been sick and Sam hasn't told me anything else."

Stephanie sighs and says, "You get on the next flight home and keep me updated, I'll handle my dad."

"Thanks Steph, I will."

Navaeh and Randy headed to the airport to catch a flight back to St. Louis.

Later on, Randy and Navaeh arrive in St. Louis at around 7:00. They head to the hospital immediately to see Rylee. They arrive at the house around 7:45, Randy asks the nurse where Rylee is and soon heads to Pediatric ICU with Navaeh to see her. Sam sees them looks at him and says, "I told you, you didn't need to come and you sure as hell didn't need to bring bitch with you."

Randy says, "She's my daughter, she needs me and there's not a damn thing you can do to get me to leave. And as far as Navaeh goes she's with me ,she's part of Rylee's life now , and she's going to be here with our with out your approval."

Sam just gives him that snooty, go to hell look "ONE VISTOR AT A TIME!!"

Randy looks at Navaeh "I'm going in to see Rylee."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

He kisses her cheek and heads in to see Rylee.

Sam stares Navaeh down when Navaeh finally says, "You should be more worried about a little girl then you are me."

"And you shouldn't be here."

"I'm here for Randy and Rylee not you."

Sam gets in Nevaeh's face "I'm telling you to leave!"

Navaeh not backing down looks her dead in the eyes, "I'm telling you, I'm not going anywhere, and I plan on being around for a long time get use to it."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we'll see. Oh and another thing Sam, you don't know me so don't even pretend too."

Rylee's Room

Rylee is hooked up to monitors, sleeping. Randy sits down in a chair next to her bed when he stroke her cheek with his finger and says, "Hey Princess. Daddy's here."

She moves a little slightly opens her eyes a little then opens them a little wider when he smiles and says, "There's those beautiful blue eyes, I want to see."

"Daddy"

"I'm here. I know your probably a scared little girl here all hooked up to these monitors , but daddy's here now so don't be scared. I promise you'll be home sooner then you know it."

Rylee smiles .

Randy smiles "I Love You, Rylee."

"Wuv You."

He stays in a little longer and then comes out a few minutes later. Sam is in the waiting area and says, "Is she awake?"

"Yeah. The nurse is with her."

Meanwhile

Navaeh is in the gift shop, when Randy walks in she smiles, "How's Rylee?"

Randy has the saddest look Navaeh has ever seen on his face when he says, "She's so pale. She's awake, but I can tell she's so sick."

"She'll get better.'

"I know. She smiled for me and said, "Wuv you."

Navaeh laughed "She's so cute, I wish I could go in to see her."

"You can."

"I don't want Sam to get in my face about it."

"Sam can get over herself, this is about Rylee not her."

He took her hand and they walked back to Rylee's room, Sam was inside with her she came out , Randy said, "Navaeh is going in to see Rylee."

Sam looks at him with a evil look and says, "No she isn't. I'm her mother and I say what goes."

"Well, I'm her father and I said, she is."

Navaeh looks at Randy "You know, never mind. It's not a big deal."

Randy gets angry, "Yes, it is." He looks at Sam with force, "I'm sick and tired of you getting your way. Navaeh loves that little girl in there and she loves Navaeh. I don't care what you have against us but don't you EVER take it out on OUR DAUGHTER!!"

Sam looks at Navaeh, "Go in, but DON'T stay long."

Navaeh just looks at her and goes in to Rylee's room. Rylee is awake Navaeh smiles at her and says,

"Hey Miss Rylee. Your so pretty."

"Nevy, wuv you."

"I love you too. I brought you something."

She takes a white bear from behind her back hands it to Rylee and says, "This is Courage the bear."

Rylee rubs her eyes, makes a pout face and starts to cry, Navaeh says, "What's wrong?"

Rylee reaches for her to hold her but she can't, Rylee says, "Me hurt, Me hurt."

Navaeh goes out to get Randy to get the doctor.

Doctor comes in and says, "When her medication begins to wear off that's when she feels the worst."

Randy says, "How soon can she go to a regular room and out of ICU?"

"If her fever stays down tonight then she should be in a regular room tomorrow."

"Thank you."

A week later, Rylee is finally released from the hospital. Randy and Navaeh come to the hospital to pick her up so Randy can keep her before going back out on the road in a few days. Sam isn't happy with it, but has to deal with it. They head home with Rylee. Sam comes to get her two days later, so Randy and Navaeh can leave back out on the road.


	5. Move In With Me

_Chapter 5:_

_Navaeh and Randy have been together five months. It is now August a week before Navaeh's 22__nd__ birthday and Summerslam which is going to be held in Tampa Bay, Florida. Randy is scheduled to defend his title against the newest money in the bank winner John Morrison._

_It's a hot Saturday morning in Miami, Navaeh has just gotten up, took a shower, and is now having breakfast when her cell starts to ring she answers "Hello."_

"_Hey Baby, what are you doing?"_

"_Having Breakfast. What are you doing, Mr. Wonderful?"_

"_I'm fixing to head to the gym, but I wanted to call you and see when you were going to be here."_

"_I'll be in Atlanta to meet you on Thursday."_

"_Thursday?"_

"_That is okay, right ?"_

_Randy in an assuring voice, "Yes baby, that's fine I just wanted to make sure."_

"_Oh okay."_

"_Hey, I got to go I'm suppose to meet Cena in ten minutes."_

_Navaeh sighed, "I guess, talk to you later."_

"_Bye Baby."_

_She hung up the phone and finished her breakfast._

_Meanwhile in Mobile_

_Randy has left the hotel to meet not John but Stephanie and Candice to discuss birthday plans for Navaeh. He arrives at the restaurant 15 minutes later, where Candice and Stephanie are awaiting his arrival he spots them walks over to their table "Hello ladies, sorry I'm late had to give Navaeh a call before I came."_

_Candice said, "It's all good, we were coming up with some ideas for Nevy's party."_

_Randy smiles "Good, because I had no idea where to start."_

_Stephanie says, "Well, I called and reserve Legendary in Tampa Bay for Navaeh's party."_

"_That's great; she's going to meet me in Atlanta on Thursday. You reserved the club for after the show on Sunday right?"_

"_Yes."_

_Candice said, "So which of you called her best friend to make sure all of Nevy's other friends and family got invited?"_

_Randy said, "I took care of that."_

_Stephanie smiled and said, "Well, I wasn't going to say anything but Paul made a call and we got her favorite band to come play at the party."_

_Randy excitedly says, "He got Three Doors Down?"_

_Candice said, "OH MY GOD!! FOR REAL?"_

_Stephanie smiled shaking her head, "YES!!"_

_After they make most of the plans it's time for Randy to leave to meet John at the gym to workout._

_Later on that week on Thursday, Navaeh met up at the airport with Candice to pick her up and head to the arena. They roll up at the arena in Navaeh's brand new jet black, chromed out, Escalade when they're stopped by security Navaeh rolls down her dark tinted windows to show her pass when security says, "Ok ladies park anywhere in the front parking area."_

_Candice said, "Thanks Steve. Do you know if Randy's here yet?"_

"_No ladies, but he is on his way."_

"_Thanks Steve."_

"_No prob."_

_Navaeh pulls up to park as the fans are waiting in anticipation to see who's inside the Escalade; Navaeh steps out, then Candice when the fans begin to go wild. Candice looks at Navaeh and says, "That's not just for me, some of them know who you are too. I mean there are all kinds of pics of you and Randy floating around on the web and you've been to a few of the shows with him."_

_Navaeh smiled and said, "I know, but this is crazy."_

"_I love it, I'm going to sign a few."_

_Navaeh said, "That's cool. I'm going to head inside."_

"_Catch inside."_

_Candice is still signing autographs when Randy, John, and Maria arrive at the arena together. They get out, Maria walks over to do some autographs when she says, "Come on guys." _

_John walks over to do some also, Randy says to the fans, "I'll be back out to sign you guys, give me a few."_

_Randy walks into the arena to his locker room, where Navaeh is waiting patiently on him, he opens the door walks in, he sees Navaeh bent over going thorough her bag when he whistles and says, "Damn Mama."_

_She looks back at him "RANDY!"_

_He walks over scooping her up into a hug, they kiss, he says, "I missed you baby."_

"_I missed you."_

_They had a little time then he went out to do a few autographs before time to get ready for the show. _

_After the show Randy and Navaeh headed to the hotel for some quality alone time. They decide to order some room service while their eating Randy says, "Your Birthday is Sunday, have you decided what you want yet?"_

"_I got everything I want, right here."_

_He kisses her and says, "Me too."_

_They talk, cuddle and enjoy each others company for awhile until they finally go to bed for the night._

_THE NEXT DAY IN MIAMI_

_Ava is making calls inviting the rest of the guests to Navaeh's surprise party when she realizes she's forgot to call the most important person Natalya, Navaeh's older sister. Ava calls her she answers, "Hello?"_

"_Hey Talya, this is Ava. We're throwing a huge surprise birthday party for Ava Sunday night in Tampa Bay at Legendary."_

"_I thought she was going to be at Summerslam ."_

"_She is but this is after the show."_

_Natalya said, "Okay, well you know I'll be there. Do I need to call Nathan and tell him about our little sister's party."_

_Ava said, "Please do."_

"_Thanks, I will."_

"_Bye Talya." _

"_Bye Ave."_

_Meanwhile in Georgia_

_Randy is at the gym working out with some of the guys, while Navaeh is shopping with Candice, Maria, and Mickie. Mickie says, "Your birthday's Sunday along with Summerslam, what do you and Randy have planned for after?"_

"_I don't know, I told him I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."_

_Candice said, "What did you do last year for your 21__st__ ?"_

_Navaeh smiled and said, "It was a blast, my friend's throw me this kick ass beach bash."_

"_Awesome."_

"_It is unforgettable."_

_At Gym_

_Randy, John, Adam, and Paul have finished their work out when Paul says, "I'm starving guys let's go eat."_

_John said, "Sounds good to be the girls are shopping, want to invite them to come along?"_

"_Sounds great, let me give Steph a call."_

_He calls Stephanie when Randy's cell starts to ring, he answers and it's Ava._

"_Hey Ava, please tell me you got everyone invited."_

"_I got everyone invited and took care of the other things you ask me to do."_

"_Thanks so much, Ava. We'll see you on Sunday."_

_They hang up, John looks at Randy and says, "I just called Maria, her and the girls are going to meet us at Hard Rock for lunch."_

_Randy smiles "That' great, I haven't seen Navaeh since 8:00 this morning."_

_They go to have lunch with the girls and later on in the night put on another show._

_ Summerslam_

_It is Sunday morning August 21 around 7:00, Randy wakes up to take a shower so he can go run some errands while Navaeh is still sleeping peacefully. Randy takes his shower, gets dressed, and heads out to run his errands. _

_He comes back about two hours later, Navaeh has just woke up when he walks in carrying a bouquet of orange, white, and pink roses. She smiles at him, he walks over to give her the roses "Happy Birthday Baby, hope you like them."_

_She smiles, kisses him and says, " I love them. Thank you."_

_He smiles and says, "You're more than welcome. I went to the bakery, picked up your favorite."_

_Navaeh gives him that "oh no you didn't look" and says excitedly, "Crème cheese Danishes."_

"_Uh huh…and a Vanilla latte with extra whip cream."_

"_You're the best boyfriend ever."_

_He looks at her giving her that cocky smirk "Baby, I'm Randy Orton of course I'm the best."_

_She laughs playfully hitting him "Mr. Conceited, are we?"_

"_Just telling the truth."_

_Navaeh says, "I love that about you."_

"_I love everything about you."_

_They begin to kiss when they are interrupted by Randy's phone, it's Paul calling to ask when Randy is going to leave for his meet and greet. He says, " I'll be there around 1:00, I'm spending some time with Navaeh before I go."_

"_No problem man, tell her happy birthday."_

_They hang up, he says, "Paul said, happy birthday."_

_Navaeh smiled, "Thanks for the message. Any thoughts on tonight's match?"_

"_Well, I'm kick Morrison's ass."_

_Navaeh laughs, " That was so in character, I know he's one of your boys."_

_Randy laughs, "Nah, really he's pretty damn awesome."_

_They hear a knock at the door. Randy walks over to open it "Hello."_

_The delivery man says, "Hello, is there a Navaeh Robinson here?"_

_Navaeh walks over to the door, "That's me."_

"_Sign here please."_

_Navaeh signed the paper on the clipboard when he brought her a huge bouquet of balloons along with huge brown teddy bear with a card, Navaeh opened the card "Navaeh, you are a wonderful person, your beautiful, kind and caring. Happy Birthday, may it be the best. Love Always, Your Shaman of Sexy John Hennigan."_

_Navaeh smiled, giggled a little when Randy said, "Who's it from?"_

"_John Hennigan"_

_Randy not very happy replies, "He must really like you."_

"_He's a great guy, a wonderful friend."_

_Changing the subject standoffishly says, "Yeah, I got to get ready for my meet and greet. Are you coming, you can sit with me?"_

"_I planned on it."_

_They got dressed and headed to the mall for the meet and greet where John Cena, Maria. Paul, John Hennigan, Mr. Kennedy along with Sam, Candice, and Jeff Hardy had already arrived. Randy and Navaeh walk up holding hands when Randy notices Sam is there , he looks at Navaeh and says, "Give me a sec babe."_

_Navaeh smiles "Okay, I'm going go talk to Mr. Hennigan for a sec. I want to think him for the gift."_

"_Ok."_

_He walks over to Sam "What are you doing ?"_

_Sam rudely says, "What's it to you?"_

"_I could care less what you do, but where's Rylee?"_

"_Gabby has her until I get home."_

_Randy angry says, "You should of brought her."_

_Ken jumps in and says, "Look, she didn't want to and besides like she said, it's none of your business."_

"_See that's where your wrong, it's none of your business."_

_He starts to walk off when Sam says, " I see your bitch is with you."_

_Randy smirks, "Yeah, she is. She looks pretty damn good too."_

_They get done with the signing , everyone starts to leave for the arena when Navaeh says, and "I'm not going to put up with Sam if she approaches me tonight."_

_Randy says, "Baby, do whatever you have to do." _

_They get to the arena where the event is being held outside, everyone gets ready to put on the show. Navaeh and some others go to take their seats on the front row before the show begins. The show begins with Candice defending her title against The Glamazon Beth Phoenix. Candice gets the victory. Later on, it's time for the main event Randy's music hits . He makes his way into the ring as he does his pose he winks at Navaeh. She smiles and says, "Good Luck." The contest begins and goes on for awhile, both men exchanging blows giving it their all, when Randy comes up and hit's the RKO to get the win. Navaeh gets extremely excited when Sam who's sitting a little ways down from her says to herself, "Oh please, are you kidding me?" Navaeh heads backstage not knowing that she's being followed by Sam, she looks back because she keeps hearing foot steps she says, "Are you following me?"_

"_Actually yeah, I have something to say to you."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you that Randy doesn't deserve all the credit, he's getting right now. I know things about him, you'll never know." _

_Navaeh smiles "Maybe so and you'll always be the mother of his child but other than that we have nothing to talk about. "_

_Navaeh starts to walk away when Sam grabs her arm "I'm not done talking to you."_

"_Yes, you are. I got nothing to say to you."_

"_He's not who you think, he is."_

_Navaeh smacks Sam across the face and says, " NO BITCH, YOU WEREN"T WHO HE THOUGHT YOU WERE!!"_

_Sam just grabs her face starts to walk away when Sam says, "This is far from over."_

_Navaeh goes to Randy locker room where he is taking a shower, he gets out of shower walks over to Navaeh in his towel and she doesn't even flinch he says, "What's wrong baby?"_

"_Your ex wife."_

"_What happened?"_

_Navaeh angrily says, "Let's just say, I smacked the shit out of her."_

_Randy laughs slightly "You smacked her."_

"_Yeah, look I'm going to head to the hotel."_

_Randy Quickly says, "NO, YOU CAN'T!"_

_Navaeh gives him a look, "Why not?"_

_Randy smiles putting his arms around her waist kissing her neck and says, "Cause baby, I wanted go out and celebrate my victory at the club with my friends and girlfriend."_

_Navaeh smiles, "How can I resist that?"_

_Randy smirks, "You can't."_

"_No, I can't. I'm going to change then we can go."_

_She went to change, she changed into a casual simple red halter dress and left her hair pulled back, he was in a sexy tight black button up when some nice jeans to match._

_They headed to the club, on the way there they were talking when Randy took her hand as he was driving and said, "Baby, I been thinking…."_

"_About?"_

"_Us, we've been together five months now, we both go back and forth to see each other, and it would be so much easier if we lived in the same place."_

"_Randy , are you asking me to move to St. Louis?"_

"_You could say that but what I really want is for you to move in with me."_

_Navaeh smiles and says, "That's a major step."_

"_I know, if it's too soon…" Navaeh stops him, "No, I'd love too."_

"_You would?" _

"_Of course, I'm sure I can find a great job there and we'd be together."_

_She leans over to kiss him._

_They get to the club, when they go to walk in the bouncer says, "I'm only allowed to let Navaeh Robinson and her date in."_

_Randy says, "That would be us, man."_

_They start in when Navaeh says "What was that about."_

_She looks and sees decorations everywhere, everybody says, "SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEVAEH!!"_

"_YOU GUYS DIDN"T !!"_

_Randy says, "We so did."_

_Ava walks up hugs her "Happy Birthday."_

"_Thanks."_

"_I have a surprise for you, come with me."_

_She follows Navaeh when she sees her sister and brother, Natalya says, "Happy Birthday, little sister."_

_Nathan grabs her into a hug, "I missed you little sister."_

"_I missed you guys, ya'll got to meet Randy."_

_Navaeh took them to meet Randy and told them the news about moving in with him._

_Nathan said, "Man, you better take care of my baby sister."_

"_I will, if not feel free to kick my ass."_

_Navaeh laughs, "He's amazing."_

_Everyone partied and had a great time karoking , mingling, dancing, and everything else. Navaeh got lots of great presents including a diamond, yesterday, today, and tomorrow necklace from Randy. Afterwards, she played a little catch up with Natalya and Nathan and they got to know Randy a little better._


	6. I Can't Be

Chapter 6:

It's been about three months since Navaeh has moved in with Randy. She has a job at a local spa as a masseuse. Randy is out on the road but will be home in a few days so he can spend time with both Navaeh and Rylee. Rylee is spending a few days with Navaeh until he gets home while Sam is out of town on a business trip.

IN NEW YORK

It's about 9:00am, Randy and John are having breakfast in the hotel restaurant getting ready to go to the gym to work out. Randy looks at John and says, "I'm going to go give Navaeh a call while you're finishing up."

"Okay man."

Randy heads out to call Navaeh when a fan notices him and says, "Randy, can I please get a quick picture with you?"

Randy smiles and says, "Sure, Sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Navaeh."

Randy smiles "Wow! That's Beautiful, it's also my girlfriend's name."

The fan begins to blush and says, "OH MY GOD NO WAY!"

"Sure is, nice to meet you. You coming to the show tonight?"

"Of course, I got front row seats."

"I'll be looking for you."

The fan goes on and Randy gets to a private area to make his call when Navaeh answers in a nauseated voice, "Hello, Sexy."

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel a little weird."

"You sure."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is my princess up yet?"

Navaeh laughs and says, "Of course, she's been waiting for you to call, let me get her for you."

Navaeh gets Rylee to come to the phone when she gets on the phone she says, "Daddy!"

"Hey Princess, are you being good for Nevy?"

"I good."

"I miss you."

"Miss you, daddy."

"I'll be home soon."

Rylee says, "How many?"

Randy laughs and says, "Three days."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Rylee said, "Love you daddy."

Navaeh takes the phone back, they talk for awhile then hang up a little later. Navaeh gets Rylee ready to go to daycare and says, "When I pick you up later, we can go get ice cream."

"Oce cream."

Navaeh laughs, "Yeah, Oce Cream."

They left Navaeh dropped Rylee off at daycare and headed to work. She arrived at work about 15 minutes later when she is stopped by a very pregnant Rachel, Randy's sister who is there waiting for her she says, "Hey Rach, what are you doing here?"

"I was over at my mom and dad's their having a big dinner tomorrow night around 7:00, and wanted you to come over with Rylee. Do you think you can make it?"

Navaeh begin to get a little queasy and dizzy but tried to brush it off when she said, "Yeah……we'll be there."

"Navaeh, are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I don't feel to great, um we'll be there."

Concerned Rachel says, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After the morning had passed Navaeh began to feel much better but was having a few dizzy spells, so to be safe she gave Hannah Randy's nanny a call and asked her to pick Rylee up from daycare and take her to get some ice cream since she promised her. Hannah picked Rylee up from school, took her for ice cream then brought her back home. When they got their Navaeh was asleep on the couch so Hannah decided to watch Rylee and let her sleep until the phone started to ring and woke her up she answered, "Hello?"

"Nevy?"

"Yes Ava Lynn, It's me."

"You sound horrible, what's wrong?"

Navaeh said, "I have no clue, I woke up so sick this morning. It went away then I started having all these dizzy spells and certain smells like what Hannah is cooking right now is making be so sick… before she could finish Ava says, "OH MY GOD, NEVY YOUR PREGNANT!!"

Navaeh gets a look of surprise on her face and says, " UH… NO, I'm NOT!!"

"When was your last period?"

"AVA!!"

"Well?"

Navaeh slowly says, "I don't remember!!"

"You're pregnant."

"I can't be, we use protection most of the time."

"Most of the time, that's what I said too when I got pregnant with Gabriel."

Rylee runs into the room jumping on the couch next to Navaeh.

"Nevy, Nevy."

"Hold on sweetie." Then to Ava, "No, I'm not. I have a check up on Wednesday, the same day Randy comes home and I'll find out what's wrong then. I got to go."

They hung up, Navaeh begin to play with Rylee.

Wednesday

Navaeh got up around 8:00 to go to the doctor while Hannah kept Rylee. She got to the doctor's office, when she began to explain her symptoms to Dr. Zebon, she looked at Navaeh smiled and said, "Um…sounds like you maybe pregnant."

Navaeh smirked, "No way."

Dr. Zebon said, "We'll have to see."

They did the routine check took some blood then Dr. Zebon came back into the room with test results, Navaeh was sitting on the bed and said, "So……how's everything look?"

"Well Navaeh, you are in excellent condition …to be having a baby."

Scared and surprised Navaeh says, "So I am pregnant?"

Dr. Zebon smiles, "Congratulations, your 9wks along."

"9wks?"

"You can expect the little one September 15."

Navaeh takes a minute, then finally gets herself together to leave so she can pick Randy up at the airport. She arrives at the airport sits in the lobby waiting for Randy to arrive when she starts to cry, a lady with a newborn baby sits down next to her she smiles slightly when the woman says, "Your such a pretty girl to be crying, what's wrong sweetie?"

Navaeh smiles, "I just found out some news and I'm trying to let it sink in." She looks at the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket and says, "How old is he?"

"2 weeks, his name is Jonathon Randal." She says, "I'd tell you how I came up with his name but you'd think I was crazy."

"No, tell me."

"Randy Orton and John Cena."

"I love those guys. Randy is actually my boyfriend , and he would be absolutely honored to know this."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, he'll be here within seconds."

He walks up as their talking when the woman sees him and says, "OH MY GOD, RANDY ORTON!!"

He smiles that smile and says, "That would be me."

"Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure."

He poses for the picture while Navaeh takes it for them.

Afterwards, Randy kisses Navaeh and says, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Navaeh trying to cover up her tears says, "Nothing, I'm just really glad that you're finally home."

"Me too, I missed my girls."

"Speaking of that Rylee has been driving me crazy, wondering when you're coming home."

"Did she give you a hard time?"

"No, we've had a blast."

Meanwhile

Sam has just returned back to St. Louis from her business trip, she has just got to her mom's when she says, "Mom, where's Rylee? I got to take her to Randy's."

Her mom says, "She's already at Randy's , he wanted her to stay with Navaeh until he got home."

Samantha angrily says, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN, MOTHER?"

She raising her voice at Sam and says, "SAMANTHA! Randy has say so over her too and you need to realize that."

"MOTHER, DON"T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER!"

Sam leaves slamming the door behind her.

While

Navaeh and Randy have just gotten home, he's spending some time with Rylee . He looks at her and says, "Princess, go get daddy's bag. I got something for you."

She walks over gets the heavy bag and struggles to pull it across the floor to Randy as he's watching her laughing because, it's so cute. He gets up and says, "Let me help you."

Rylee looks at him with her big, beautiful, baby blues and says, "Daddy, heavy."

He laughs, "I got it."

He opens the bag and says, "Okay Rylee Kay, pull it out."

She pulls out a stuff giraffe, gets a look of pure excitement on her face and says, "GIRAF"

Randy laughs picks her up putting her on his lap when there's a knock on the door, he gets up with Rylee to answer it. He opens the door, Sam is standing their Rylee says, "MOMMY"

She says, "Hey sweetie, come here." Looks at Randy, "WE NEED TO TALK."

He looks at her, "Come in."

She walks in, puts Rylee down, "Can you go play while I talk to daddy?"

Rylee goes to play when Sam begins to yell at Randy saying, "WHY DID YOU LET THAT BITCH KEEP OUR DAUGHTER?"

Randy in rage says, "FIRST OF ALL IF YOU WANT TO TALK YOU'LL USE HER NAME AND YOU'LL LOWER YOUR TONE!!"

They continue on for a little bit when Navaeh comes into the room and says to Sam, "You have something to say to me you tell me not Randy."

"You need to stay out of my business, NEVEAH or whatever the hell your name is!!"

Navaeh said, "You know what, you're not worth my time, you're just jealous and Rylee doesn't need to be seeing us fight so I'm going to let that go."

"Ah poor baby, you can't take the heat."

Randy jumps in, "SAM LEAVE! I'll have Rylee home Sunday morning."

Sam kisses Rylee and unwillingly leaves.

On her way home, she makes a call to someone. He answers, "Sam, why would you be calling me?"

"I need your help with something."

"Like what?"

She smirks, "I need you to follow somebody for me and find out everything I need to know about them. Her name is Navaeh Robinson, she's my ex husband's girlfriend. I'll pay you whatever you need."

The man says, "You got a deal Ms. Orton."

"Speno."

"Sorry, Speno."

After a few days, the man began to follow and dig up anything he could find on Navaeh but there was nothing bad to be found. Sam isn't satisfied so she continues to have Navaeh spied on.


	7. I Love You

Chapter 7:

It's an early Saturday morning around 7:00, Randy wakes up, decides to go downstairs to cook breakfast while Nevaeh is still sleeping peacefully. He kisses her forehead, climbs out of bed, then heads downstairs to cook breakfast.

Nevaeh wakes up a few minutes later, with a bad case of morning sickness. She goes to the bathroom, after the sickness has passed she washes her face, takes her vitamins then starts to head downstairs when she stops by the mirror to look at the baby pudge she is beginning to get. She says to herself, "Oh my god, I'm starting to show. I have to tell him." Randy suddenly walks up behind her throwing his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "Tell me what?"

Nevaeh turns to face him giving him a kiss, smiles, and says, "I need to tell you, since you have a few days off, we got to go shopping. I need some new clothes."

Randy smiles and says, "I agree I need some new clothes too." He kisses her on the lips, "So what do you say…" then on the neck "we go after" then again on her chest "breakfast?"

Nevaeh in the moment, "Um…sounds great."

They go down to have breakfast, Randy has made Nevaeh's favorite French toast, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs she says, " Um…..my favorite."

They sit down to eat when she begins to get sick at her stomach once again, she takes off running to the bathroom, Randy goes to see if she is okay when she says, "I'll be fine, just the smell made me sick."

He lifts his eyebrow at her and says, "The smell made you sick?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

Randy smiles and says, "Maybe because, your pregnant."

Nevaeh looks at him shocked, "Pregnant, are you crazy?"

He snickers slightly giving her that smirk and says, "Crazy about you, so why didn't you just tell me you were pregnant , baby?"

Nevaeh gets teary eyed fixing to cry and says, "How'd you know?"

He gives her that irresistible smirk takes her hands and says, "Well baby, I've been through this once before, you been so sick lately, and you're starting to get a cute ass pudge."

Naveah is crying but laughs when he says this and says, "Cute? Whatever, you're just trying to make me feel better." Then gets serious, "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell u."

He pulls her close to him, "I understand baby this week has been crazy for us." Sweetly kneels down to kiss her stomach and says, "When can we expect this little Orton?"

Nevaeh sighs in relief and says, "Well, we can expect him or her in September."

Before she knows it Randy swoops her into his arms in excitement and their kissing.

Later on they go to the mall to do some shopping, while their unknowingly being followed by Sam's spy. They go into Baby World and begin to look at baby things when Randy's cell starts to ring he answers, it's his mom she says, "Hey son, what are you and Nevy doing tonight?"

"Nothing much mom, why?"

"I was wanting ya'll to come over for dinner since Rylee is coming over there tonight."

Randy smiles then gladly accepting he says, " That'll be great, because we have some wonderful news to tell you guys."

"Okay sweetie can't wait to see what it is, but I got to go. I love you, see you tonight."

"Love you mom, see you tonight."

They hang up when Nevaeh holds up a cute little ones is that says, "Future Legend Killer" she smiles and says, "I love The Legend Killer".

He smiles, kisses her, and says, "You better, I can't wait to tell my family the news and yours."

"I know, I can't either." then looking at a crib she says, "No matter what, boy or girl we're getting white furniture."

"That's great baby. I like the white. "

"Girl, precious moments and boy, frogs."

He kisses her. "What was that for Randall?"

"Cause, I love you."

"I love you."

The spy still closely watching sees all this and decides to give Sam a call. They soon finish up shopping and head to pick Rylee up.

Meanwhile

Sam and the spy are talking on the phone when he says, "They were very cuddly the whole time at the mall and you'll find this interesting." She cuts him off and says, "What will I find interesting?"

He pauses, "They we're looking at baby stuff for a new baby not a toddler like Rylee."

Then furious Sam says, "THAT BITCH HAD BETTER NOT IS PREGNANT!! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU TO GO TO PLAN B AND MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO WITNESSES!!"

He asks her, "Are you sure?"

"YES, I'M SURE!! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW IT WAS ME!!"

"Okay, when do you want it done?"

"Tonight as soon as you get the chance."

"I will call you when it's been done."

They hang up the phone when Randy knocks on the door, Sam answers in an unusual good mood and says, "Hey Randy, come in. Where's Nevaeh?"

Randy gives her a weird look and says, "She's in the Hummer, why?"

Sam smiles, " She should come in so, I can make things right."

Randy suspicious looks at Sam, "I don't know, what you got up your sleeve but you need to get it out right now!"

"I just want to make things right, please tell Nevaeh that."

"Sam go get Rylee, we got to go."

She went to get Rylee who came running out to Randy saying "Daddy, where Nevy."

He smiles scooping her up in his arms and says, "In the Hummer waiting for us, so we can go see nana and pawpaw."

"Yay, let go. Bye mommy."

Sam kisses her, "Bye sweetie."

They left and headed to back to their house to get ready to go to the Orton's for dinner. Nevaeh wasn't quite ready when Randy was so she said, "I know you probably want to be early so go ahead and go. I'll meet you there."

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah."

He kisses her and says, "Okay, Rylee come on let's go."

"I go Nevy."

Nevaeh said, "She can ride with me just put her booster seat in the Escalade please."

Randy says, "Okay. You be good for Nevy, Rylee Kay."

She gives him his smirk and says, "Me will."

He left and headed on to his parents while Nevaeh finished up."

Nevaeh and Rylee leave 10 minutes later, when she gives Randy a call to let him know that she is on her way.

On their way, Navaeh realizes she has no brakes when she suddenly looses control causing her to run out the road flipping the Escalade. Nevaeh is threw from the vehicle causes her to be knockout, while Rylee is still in the back of the escalade in her booster seat. She's crying and scared when the paramedics arrive at the scene. They come across Nevaeh on the ground and begin to work on her, and work on freeing Rylee from her booster seat.

Meanwhile

Randy and the others are beginning to get a little concerned because Naveah and Rylee haven't arrived yet. Randy keeps trying Navaeh's cell but gets no answer. Rachel says, "Maybe she stopped somewhere."

"No Rach, she would have called be. I have a feeling something's wrong."

His younger brother Zane says, "Rach is probably right, they probably stopped somewhere and she forgot to call."

Elaine's pager begins to go off when she says, "I got to call the hospital."

She calls the hospital and when the nurse says, "Elaine, your granddaughter and Randy's girlfriend have been in a wreck and they just brought her in."

"Oh know, we will be there."

She hangs up looks at Randy with a scared look on her face, he says, "Mom, what's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything just looks at him, Bob says, "Elaine, what is it?"

"Mom, just tell me."

"Rylee and Naveah have been brought in to the hospital, they were in a wreck.

Randy rushes out of the house with everyone following behind him. On his way to the hospital, Sam calls and says, "I just wanted to check in on Rylee, how is she?"

A little chocked up, Randy says, "Sam, Rylee was with Naveah and they were in a wreck. I'm on my way to the hospital."

Scared Sam begins to panic, "What? Rylee was with her?"

"Just get to the hospital."

He hangs up.

At the hospital, the doctors are working on Nevaeh when a nurse looking at her charts says, "She's three months pregnant."

The doctor on duty says, "She's pregnant call in doctor Zebon."

Randy arrives at the hospital with his family following behind, he says, "Where's Navaeh Robinson?"

"We can't let you in to see her right now, the doctors have got her stable yet."

Worried Randy says, "She's pregnant."

The nurse says, "We know Mr. Orton, and we are doing possible to make sure her and your baby will be okay. I'll let you know when you can she her."

"Okay, thank you. Where's Rylee?"

"Right this way."

He follows the nurse, walks in to the examine room when the doctor says, "She's going to be just fine, all she has is a few cuts and bruises."

Rylee starts to cry reaching for Randy when he says, "I can hold her, right?"

"Yes, that'll be just fine."

Sam comes in and says, "Let me see my baby."

He hands her Rylee and says, "She's going to be fine, thank god."

"Yeah, thank god I was scared to death."

Randy sighed and said, "Me too, Sam."

He kisses Ryle's forehead and says, "Princess, I'm going to go check on Nevy. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile

Randy's mom is in the waiting room talking fellow nurse friend when she says, "How is Nevaeh?"

"She is stable, but with her being pregnant we can't be sure just yet."

Elaine shocked says, "Nevaeh's pregnant?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

Randy walks up and says, "That's what we wanted to tell you guys tonight."

His mom hugs him, "Oh Randy."

He looks at the nurse, "Is the baby going to be okay?"

The nurse said, "I can't tell you that, you'll have to talk with Dr. Zebon."

Randy said, "Can you tell Dr. Zebon, I want to see her?"

"Yes." Then he asks, "Can I go in and see Nevaeh?"

"Yes, after you talk with her doctor."

"Thank you."

Dr. Zebon came to talk with Randy when he asks her, "Is the baby going to be okay?"

She looks a him and says, "Nevaeh was ejected from her vehicle and for to still be carrying that baby is a complete miracle. She is fighting hard to keep that baby. She can't have any stress, so make sure when you or whoever is visiting her makes sure there is a stress free environment."

Randy said, "I can do that."

He goes in to see Nevaeh who is hooked up to lots of different monitors, mainly because of the baby, she is sleeping peacefully when he sits down next to the bed, takes her hand and begins talking to her, he gets a little teary eyed at first, "Baby, when mom call tonight I just knew something was wrong then she said, it was you and Rylee. I felt like my world had just ended right before my eyes. I kept asking myself all the way here, "what will I do with out the two most important people in my life?" I couldn't find an answer for myself. I just want you and our baby to be fine so I can take you home and we can start planning the rest of our lives together. I finally have everything I ever wanted and I can't lose it."

Nevaeh begins to wake up when she finally opens up her eyes, weakly says, "Randy."

He wipes his tears away, "Hey baby."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I just remember trying to use my breaks and I didn't have any."

"You wrecked."

Scared Navaeh said, "Is Rylee okay?"

"She's fine. You have to stay calm."

"The baby?"

"The baby will be okay as long as you do what you're told and stay still and calm. I'm here, that's all you need just stay calm."

A Week Later

Nevaeh was doing much better, would soon be getting out of the hospital, but would still be on bed rest for about three more weeks. She was sitting in her hospital bed on her laptop when Sam walked in she looked up at her and said, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm still alive."

"That's good."

Nevaeh looks at Sam and says, "Yeah too bad for you. Randy was talking to the officer would took the report and they know someone cut my brake line. I know you hired someone to do it."

"I would never put my daughter in danger."

"She wasn't suppose to be with me."

Sam can't think of what to say next so Nevaeh says, "I just want you to know, once this baby is born. Get ready your ass is mine."

"Is that a threat?"

"No Bitch, It's a promise." Sam gets angry and barges out of the room.

Nevaeh went home a few days later, her and Randy began making plans for the baby since Randy had been granted a little time off to be with Nevaeh while she healed.


	8. Marry Me

Chapter 8:

Nevaeh and Randy were so happy together and had gotten even closer since the accident. Nevaeh had made an amazing recovering, she was going on her fifth month of pregnancy and would soon be finding out whether the baby was a boy or girl. Randy really wanted a boy but would be extremely happy with a girl along as he or she was healthy, Nevaeh felt the same way. Rylee was ecstatic that she would soon be a big sister.

It was the end of April, Nevaeh was only four and a half months along but was already big. She had decided to go out on the road with Randy and they had decided to take Rylee along with them for a couple of weeks.

The first night was a live Monday Night Raw Event in Tallahassee so Nevaeh gave Ava a call and asked her to come to the show since they hadn't seen each other in a few months. Ava agreed to come and would be meeting them at the arena. Randy, Rylee, and Nevaeh arrived at the arena around 4:00, Randy helped Rylee out of the hummer when she spotted John Cena and Maria talking when Candice and Carlito, she took off running to John saying, "John, Uncle John".

He sees running to him, "There's my favorite girl."

He swoops her up in his arms giving her a kiss oh the cheek, "What has my Rylee, been up too?"

"I be big sister."

John laughed, "I know Rybear, you're going to be busy keeping up with that new kid."

They all laughed at what John said when Maria says, "So Rylee, you want a brother or a sister?"

A big smile went across Rylee's face and her eyes glowed when she said, "A baby sister."

Maria smiled, "I always wanted a sister."

Candice saw Nevaeh and Randy walking up "There's the happy couple!"

Randy said, "Hey Guys, is she bothering ya'll?"

John said, "No man, we haven't seen her in months." Looks at Navaeh "Damn girl, your getting big."

Maria hit him "John Cena."

Nevaeh laughed, "It's fine, I'm only four and a half months and look like I'm six."

Candice hugs her, "You look absolutely amazing."

"Aw, thanks Candice."

Maria said, "So when do you guys find out what the baby is going to be?"

"In two weeks when we get home."

"You better tell us as soon as you guys find out."

"Will."

Later on, Stephanie had taken Rylee with her and the girls so they could play. Nevaeh and Randy were in his locker room, Navaeh was giving him a massage before his match when her cell started to ring it was Ava. She said, "Hey Nevy, I'm outside come meet me out here, please."

"Okay Ave, I'll be on my way out in just a minute."

Nevaeh looked at Randy and said, "I'll finish up when I come back in.

"Okay, hurry back."

She went out to meet Ava, were the fans were waiting for more superstars to arrive when a voice from the crowd said, "NEVAEH GET RANDY TO COME OUT!!"

Nevaeh smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Ava walked up with John Hennigan and the crowd began to go wild. Ava hugged Nevaeh and she said, "Damn, Nevy. I think your going to have twins."

"I could." She gave her a serious look, "Why did you make me waddle my ass out here if you had him with you to get in."

"Cause, I wanted to see your ass waddle."

John was signing a few autographs when he finished up he walked over to the girls greeted Nevaeh with a hug and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, John."

They walked in and soon after it was time for the show. After the show, Ava, Nevaeh, Randy, John, Maria, and Cena all went out while Hannah the nanny had Rylee.

~Two Weeks Later~

Nevaeh and Randy are back home. It's a Monday morning around 9:00, Nevaeh is getting dressed and ready for her doctor's appointment when she says, "Nothing wants to fit right."

Randy laughs, " Your beautiful and pregnant. You'll look great in anything."

Nevaeh makes a pout face, "Really?"

"Really, baby."

Nevaeh finally decided what she wanted to wear to her appointment, it was a cute white halter dress that made her look absolutely beautiful. They left and headed for the doctor's office when they arrived, she signed in and they sat down to wait when a lady next to them notices Randy and says, " You are the best wrestler, ever. Your new girlfriend is beautiful and congratulations on the new baby."

Randy smiled that smile everyone loves and says, "Well thank you so much, what is your name?"

"I'm Mahaela."

"That's a beautiful name, and congratulations on your new little one."

"Thanks Randy."

Nevaeh smiled at her, "When are you due?"

"August 12, what about you?"

"August 15.." but she could say anything else the nurse called her name in to see the doctor. She went back to see the doctor as they were waiting Randy said, "Here's the deal."

"What's that?"

He smiles if she's a girl she doesn't have to have my initials, cause Rylee does but if he's a boy he has to have my initials."

Nevaeh laughed, "Okay baby."

Dr. Zebon walks in and says, "Hey Nevaeh, Randy, how are we this morning?"

Naveah said, "We're good, I had a little morning sickness this morning."

"Wasn't to bad?"

"Not too bad."

Dr. Zebon was checking her vitals and said, "Are we ready to see what the baby is?"

Randy said, "Oh yes."

Dr. Zebon started to put the gel on Nevaeh stomach then soon began the ultrasound she said, "Here's the head….let's see if we can tell what the baby is …" before the doctor could say Randy said, "It's a girl!!"

Nevaeh smiled and said, "Oh a girl!!" Randy notices something behind the baby when he says, "What is that behind her?"

Dr. Zebon smiled and said, "Well Randy and Nevaeh, that's your other baby."

Randy surprised, "WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!"

"Yes congratulations, your having twins."

Naveah said, "Do you know what the other baby is?"

Dr. Zebon said, "I can't be sure, but I can tell you they aren't identical."

Randy said, "The baby could be a boy?"

"Yes, it is a possibility or another girl. We should be able to tell in a few more weeks cause the baby's will move and will be able to tell."

Nevaeh still in awe of the fact she'd be having twins said, "Wow, I'm so anxious to know."

After the ultrasound, they set up another appointment then left. On their way to the house, they began discussing baby names when Nevaeh said, "I was thinking we could name her Randee."

Randy smiled and said, "That would be different."

"I know, how about Randee Klaire with a K, Orton."

"I love that baby."

Nevaeh says, "Um what do you like for a boy in case the other baby is a boy?"

"I like Rafe."

"It's cute."

"I like Ryder or Rayden."

"I still like Rafe."

Nevaeh said, "We'll have to work on that. Any other girls name in mind for the other baby in case she's a girl."

Randy said, "Rayna"

"I like that and Kylee for her middle name."

"That works!"

Randy called some of the guys to let them know the news, while Nevaeh called the girls. They awesome called all the family to let them know the girls and since Rylee was covering over they had decided to plan a special way to tell her the news.

~A Few Weeks Later~

Nevaeh had went back to the doctor for yet another ultrasound but this time Randy couldn't be there so she had to go bye herself. They began the ultrasound when Dr. Zebon said, "Well Nevaeh, get ready to call Randy and tell him…..cause he got his boy!!"

Naveah burst out in excitement said, "OH MY GOD!! HE WILL BE SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT HE HAS A SON ON THE WAY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH DR. ZEBON."

"Your Welcome."

Later that day, Randy gave Navaeh a call she answer when he said, "So baby, are Randee and Rylee getting a sister or a brother?"

Lying because she has plans on surprising him with the news she said, "Your going to be so mad."

"Why?"

Navaeh sounding disappointed said, "They couldn't tell the baby hid their identity."

Randy said, "Damn, I wanted to know."

I did too, when you get home on Thursday, I have a surprise for you though."

"I can't wait."

~Thursday~

Nevaeh went with Rachel and her new baby boy Zayden to pick Randy up at the airport. They got back to Randy's parent's house so he could visit with them when Nevaeh said, "I'm going to head home, I will see you when you get there."

He kisses her and she leaves.

At home Nevaeh, beg ins to prepare dinner with a theme of blue. There's a blue table cloth, blue candles, and some little blue baby toys making a trail out to the balcony where she has sit everything up at. She goes up to change into something more fitting for the occasion which happens to be a simple blue tie around the neck halter dress that makes her pregnancy look ravishing. She turns on some music to set the mood, when Randy opens the door where he finds a blue card that says "Daddy". He opens it, it says, "Follow the trail of toys that lead you to mommy to find out what I'm going to be." Randy smiles and follows the trail of toys out to the balcony, Nevaeh is standing next to the table lighting the candles when sees her it's like the first night they met all over again when Nevaeh smiles and says, "Are you just going to stare or a you going to come kiss me?"

He smiles that flashy smile, "Depends, does all this mean we're having a boy?"

"Yes, it does."

He walks over kisses her when she stops him and says, "I hope your hungry."

"Baby, I'm starving."

Navaeh gives a little snicker and says, "Good, cause I made your favorite."

The sat down to eat, with the spy watching them close by. After eating they start to discuss baby names and the nursery when Naveah suddenly out of the blue says, "Whoa wow!"

Randy a little worried, "What's wrong Baby?"

Nevaeh laughs, "They're kicking me."

He laughs, "Come over here and let me feel my babies."

She walks over, sits in his lap to let him feel the babies when they begin to share a passionate kiss. Randy stops and starts to kiss her neck and chest when he works his way up kissing behind her ears and whispers, "Let's take this inside." They go inside to their room where the passion ignites as their unknowingly being watched. Afterwards their laying in bed when Nevaeh has her head laying on Randy's chest when she hears a noise come from outside, she jumps "Randy, did you hear that?"

He says, "It' s probably just the wind."

Worried Nevaeh says, "That didn't sound like the wind to me."

Randy starts to get up when Nevaeh says, "Be careful, if you go out there."

He walks out on the balcony where he sees that a chair has been knocked out , finds it unusual and knows that the wind couldn't have done it, but doesn't want to worry Nevaeh so he goes inside and says, "I didn't see anything, it was just a noise."

He lays back down pulling her close to him and says, "You can go to sleep now, your going to need it for when the babies get here."

She kisses him and soon falls asleep. Randy waits until she is sound asleep then decides to make a call. The person answers, "Hey Randy, what can I do for you?"

"Well man, I need someone to keep an eye on the house and Nevaeh while I'm gone because, I have a feeling we're being watched."

"Do you think Sam could be behind this?"

Randy says, "I can almost guarantee it, but I need proof. Can you get it for me?"

"I can try."

They hang up and Randy soon falls asleep.


	9. Baby Time

Chapter 9:

Nevaeh was now seven weeks from her due date. She had gotten huge over the past couple of months and had been given numerous baby showers from not only her family but Randy's family, the divas, and her closest friends. The nursery was done in Winnie the Pooh with white furniture, the only problem was they hadn't completely decided on names for the twins yet.

Randy had another two weeks on the road before he'd be on hiatus, so he was in Birmingham, Alhambra for Raw when Stephanie walked up to him and said, "Is Neveah about ready to have them twins yet?"

He smiles that gorgeous smile, "Steph, she's been ready since she was five months pregnant!"

Stephanie laughed and said, "I was too, when you talk to her send her my love."

"I will."

~Back Home In St. Louis~

Rachel is over at Randy and Naveah's with Navaeh and Rylee when she says, "I got to go so I can go pick Zayden up, so if you need me give me a call."

Navaeh smiled and said, "We will."

Rachel smiled, "You better. Rylee, come give me some love."

Rylee ran over to give her a kiss she said, "Wuv you, Wachel."

"Love you too Rylee Kay, you be good for Nevaeh."

Rachel leaves the house when the phone starts to ring, Nevaeh answers it and says, "Hello?"

It was Sam on the other end and she said, "I'm on my way to pick Rylee up."

Nevaeh said, "Um, Randy told me that we had Rylee until next week."

"Your suppose too but, I'm coming to get her."

Nevaeh just hung up, then made a call to Randy to tell him what was going on.

Sam shows up fifteen minutes later, Neveah answers the door, opens it, when Sam says, "Do you have her stuff together?"

"No, because Randy said, she wasn't going with you."

Sam said, "We'll see about that."

Nevaeh said, "Yeah, we will because she isn't going if I have anything to do with it."

Sam laughs a snobby laugh, "You're pregnant, what are you going to do about?"

Nevaeh says, "You're not taking her, Randy said, you weren't and she's napping."

They continue to argue back and forth when Nevaeh begins to have pains, she falls to the floor in pain when Sam looks down at her and says, "Good acting, you should win an Oscar."

She went to get Rylee out of her room, left with her and left Nevaeh in the floor in labor.

Nevaeh manages to get to the phone to call Rachel when she answers Navaeh cries out in pain, "Something's wrong, I think I'm in labor."

"It too soon. I'm on my way."

She gets there asks Neveah, "Where's Rylee?"

"Sam came and got her."

They left for the hospital, as soon as they got there Nevaeh was took to an examine room. The doctor examined her and said, "We're going to give you something to try to stop the labor."

Nevaeh said, "If it doesn't?"

Dr. Zebon says, "The babies will be okay but, we will have to take precautions because it's still a little early."

Nevaeh said, "I refuse to have these babies, without Randy."

Rachel had gone to call him to tell him what was going on and he said, "He'd be on the next flight home."

Nevaeh's labor progressed instead of easing, she begin having harder and harder contractions with Rachel by her side through it all. Randy arrived around 9:00 that night by this time Nevaeh had been in labor, seven hours and was now almost completely dilated. By the time Randy got into the room he had to immediately scrub up because it was time to go to the delivery room. Rachel looked at him and said, "You here now so she doesn't need me."

Randy hugged her and said, "Thank you so much for being here tough it all with her."

"No problem."

The whole time during all the pushing and screaming Randy couldn't help but tell her how beautiful she was. The first baby started to crown when the doctor said, "I see a head Nevaeh, one more big push and we'll have the first baby."

Nevaeh said, "I can't."

Randy said, "Yes, you can baby."

Nevaeh give one more huge push when the first baby comes out, the little girl, she's crying, Randy is asked to cut the cord. He cuts it, and says, "Baby, she's beautiful."

The next is born a few minutes later a beautiful baby boy. Nevaeh and Randy are both reduced to tears crying when he kisses her on the head and says, "Look baby, I told you. You could do it." Nevaeh crying, "I love you, but I'm never going through that again." He laughed wiping the tears from her face, " Their beautiful."

Afterwards, Nevaeh is in her recovery room sleeping when the nurse comes in to tell Randy the weight and measurements of the babies, he asks, "How are the twins?"

The nurse smiles and says, "Their both doing just fine, we just wanted to use precautions since they were seven weeks earlier than planned. The girl weighed 5pds. 1oz and her brother weighed 5pds. 2oz. They were both 19 inches long, so they are right were they need to be. Do you have names picked out?"

Randy smiles and says, "Well, we haven't exactly decided on which ones to use yet."

The nurse smiled sweetly and said, "Well, you think about and let us know. " then as she's walking out she says, "Right now their the Orton babies."

Randy says, "Thanks sweetheart."

While Nevaeh is sleeping he goes to the nursery to see the twins when he asks the nurse if he can go into hold them she says, "Sure, you are their daddy." He went in to hold them, he sat down in the rocking chair with them talking to them when he looks at the baby girl he says, " I know mommy wanted you to have my name in your name, but you beautiful just like her so I think you should be named something that is also part of her so what do you think about, Randalynn Nevaeh Orton?" She yawns and he smiles, "it works for you" he looks over at the baby boy "and you little man your are future WWE Champion Ryder Keith Orton, cause I mean look at you, you look just like your handsome father."

~Later On~

Navaeh was awake, they brought the babies in for them when the nurse ask for their names Randy looked at Nevaeh and said, "I have the names picked out."Nevaeh smiles holding the babies, "Well daddy, tell us."

He smiled and said, "Her name is Randelynn Nevaeh Orton." Nevaeh smiled, "I love it." he continued on "and his name is Ryder Keith Orton." The nurse wrote down the names and left the room when Nevaeh said, "I can't get over all the hair they have, dark brown hair like you. I hope they have your eyes like Rylee does."

Randy smiled and said, "Randelynn, is going to have your eyes."

"As long as Ryder has yours."

He kisses her and says, "I'm going to call Sam and tell her to have Rylee at the house when we get there with the babies."

Nevaeh slightly smiles hiding what Sam has done, "Okay."

~A Few Days Later~

Nevaeh, Randy, and the twins have arrived at home where there are tons of friends and family waiting there to surprise them with gifts and loads of love to welcome the new editions. They walk in everyone yells, "SURPRISE!!" Amongst the crowd is Candice, Stephanie, Paul, Maria, John Cena, and Adam. Everybody is holding the babies and talking when the door bell rings, Nevaeh says, "I got it." she opens the door and sees, Sam and Rylee standing there. Rylee says, "Nevy." She hugs her and says, "Daddy's in the living room with everybody."

Rylee takes off running when Sam tries to come in Nevaeh pushes her back and says, "Uh, I don't know where you think your going cause, you aren't welcome anywhere near my babies." Sam gives her the evil eye and Nevaeh comes out the door and says, "Oh we're going to set things straight right here, right now."

"I'm not scared of you."

Nevaeh gives her a serious look, "Well, you should be. I mean do you expect me to forget about you hiring someone to cut my brake line, I mean you could've killed your own daughter plus me and my unborn twins that's three counts of attempted murder plus whatever else they'd charge you for. You left me in the floor in labor risking my life and my babies' lives and I'm sure that's not all you've done."

Sam says, "All that matter is my daughter's here and healthy but too bad you and your brats made it."

Nevaeh comes unglued diving in to Sam taking her to the ground beating the hell out of her when Sam get the upper hand by punching Nevaeh in the stomach, it hurts like hell but Nevaeh tries brushing it off when John Hennigan comes up the walk sees them going at it he pulls Sam off of Nevy and says, "What the fuck is going on?"

Nevy says, "I want her ass in jail, or I'm going to end up killing her."

Sam says, "That'll never happen, Randy won't let that happen."

Nevaeh barely gets up holding her stomach, "We'll see about that you fucking bitch."

John rushes to Nevaeh's side as Randy comes out to see why Nevaeh hasn't came in and says, "What happened?"

Sam said, "She tried to kill me."

Randy in rage, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SAM? FIGHTING HER SHE JUST GAVE BIRTH! YOU NEED TO LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!!" he looks at Nevaeh, "You need to explain to me what just happened her after we take you to the hospital."

Nevaeh says, "I'm fine." John interrupts "I really think you should go get check out."

Nevaeh angry says, "I'M FINE , LEAVE ME ALONE BOTH OF YOU!"

She walks away from them with Randy following after her he says, "Tell me what happened."

Nevaeh finally letting all the anger out says, "I'll tell you, I tried respecting that bitch because she was the mother of your child and she's done nothing but try to destroy me and us. She had the brake line cut on my car, when her daughter was with and said, she too bad me and the twins made it. She can fuck with me all she wants but she will not even go there when it comes to those babies." then getting even more serious then she already is she says, "If you don't have charges pressed, I will."

Randy looks at her and says, "I would've never thought Sam would've gone that far but now I see she's willing to do anything."

~Meanwhile~

Sam is talking with her spy when she says, "Look, you didn't get the job done the first time so I guess, I'm going to have to handle Nevaeh myself."

"It won't work Randy has guards everywhere."

"What I have in mind, will work and I will stop at nothing to give that bitch what she deserves."

~A Few Weeks Later~

Randy and Nevaeh are at home enjoying a peaceful evening with the Rylee and the babies, Nevaeh is feeding Randelynn while Ryder is already fast asleep, Randy is coloring with Rylee when she sees Randy whispering in Rylee's ear. Rylee laughs and he says, "Go tell her."

Rylee walks up to Nevaeh with a big smile on her face with her arms behind her back , in a cute little voice says, "Nevy."

Nevaeh smiles, "What sweetie?"

"Marry my daddy."

Nevaeh says, "What?"

Rylee takes the box from behind her back and says, "I said, Marry my daddy."

Nevaeh looks over at Randy who has the biggest smile on his face when he says, "Open the box."

Nevaeh opens the box to find a beautiful three setting, white gold engagement ring by this time randy is in front of her on his knee and says, "Baby, Will you marry me?"

Nevaeh all teary eyed and crying, "Oh my god, yes, yes I will marry you."

He picks Rylee up spinning her around, "Daddy's marrying Nevaeh!"

"Yay, daddy marry Nevy."

Nevaeh stands up with the baby giving him a kiss and says, "Ryder's sleeping so I guess he can celebrate with us later."

At this time Ryder begins to wake up crying when Randy walks over to get him, he picks him up and he suddenly stops crying he looks into Ryder's bright blue eyes and says, "Mommy and Daddy are getting married Champ!!"

Ryder makes a cute face and Randy says, "Champ, likes the idea ! What about our little Angel."

Nevaeh says, "She's happy to because, no one will stop it from happening. No one."

As the week goes by Sam has her mom to pick Rylee up to make herself look good and to pretend everything is over with but both her and Nevaeh know it's far from over. Chelly arrives to pick Rylee up when Nevaeh answers the door she says, "I'm here for Rylee."

Nevaeh smiles, "Come in, I have to finish getting here stuff ready to go. Randy's in the living room with the twins."

Chelly walks in the living room, Randy is sitting on the floor by a pallet where the twins are laying . Randy looks up at her and says, "How are you Chelly?"

"I'm wonderful and it looks like you and Nevaeh are too, your babies look just like you."

"Thank you, Nevaeh and I are getting married, if Sam tries to ruin it I just want you to know there's going to be hell for her to pay."

"I don't control her, Randy."

"I know Chelly, but fair warning."

Rylee runs in to the room Nanny.

She grabs her up in a hug and says, "Are you ready?"

"In minute."

She walks over to kiss Randy goodbye and then gets down by the twins kissing the on the foreheads and says, "Bye bubby and sissy too." Nevaeh smiles, "Here's her stuff. Rylee Kay, can I get a kiss?"

"Yeah."

She kisses her goodbye and Randy walks them out.

~Meanwhile~

Sam is plotting her next plan.


End file.
